powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Shorty
Shorty was the second most wanted criminal in the galaxy. Character History. He was called upon by Morgana to team-up and take over Earth. They were soon joined by Shorty's brother, Devastation, and they summoned a firework display on Earth. Shorty proved to be a powerful adversary, able to challenge Shadow Ranger's skill and even could defeat the B-Squad Rangers alone. Shorty later grew into a giant when he was attacked by the Canine Cannon. With the Rescue Runners still under repair from an earlier attack, the Rangers joined up with Shadow to form the Delta Command Megazord. However, Shorty was much too fast, jumping all over the place so they couldn't launch any kind of attack, and blasted the Megazords. Luckily for the Rangers, the (then unidentified) Omega Ranger showed up in Omegamax Cycle which was able to keep up, and he was finally destroyed by the Omegamax Megazord using its Omegamax Spinout finishing move. Powers and abilties. *'Super Strength'-Shorty may not have been as strong as his brother but he was still the second strongest monster the Rangers had faced up to that point as he was able to nearly kill all five of them and Doggy Krueger with no trouble. A single punch to Jack and Bridge's chests sent them flying and, when helping Morgana and the Robot of Destruction, he was able to varry a massive yellow ball high into the air to dump inside of a tube. After a blow from Doggie bounched right off of him, he easily blocked the Shadow Sabre between his fists and punched Krueger down with a double punch. However, a lot of his strength went into his two primary abilities. **'Super Jump-'''Shorty has an amazing jumping abilitiy that is used for his primary form of attack. When helping Morgana, he was able to leap to the height of thier doomsday device despite also arrying a massive yellow ball. He later used it to pass over the Delta Command Megazord several times in single bounds. ***'Ground Pound-'In a move strangely reminiscent of Super Mario, he can jump up absurdly high and then come back down to Earth with explosive force. He did this when he first physically appeared and might have crushed the Rangers flat a little later had they not dodged. *'Durability-'Although not one of his primary powers, Shorty had skin thick enouh to withstand a kick friom the Shadow Ranger and be completely unfazed (although he did drop his remote control for the doomsday weapon). When fighting Doggie one on one, he took a big slash across the stomach and laughed it off. **Rubbery Skin-Shorty has apparently rubbery skin that is able to make Shadow Sabre blows bounce right off. *'Fireball Breath'''-Shorty can belch up orange fireballs from his mouth. This was easily able to wipe out Sky and Bridge. *'Lightning Breath'-Shorty blasted the Delta Command Megazord with red lightning from his mouth after jumping around it multiple times. *'Charge Attack'-Shorty can charge forward and plough through hios enemies, electrocuting them all in the proces. This was able to demorph the four Rangers he was facing at the time. *'Energy Consumption'-Shorty can absorb energy balls into his mouth and use it himself, as shown when he absorbed the Canine Cannon's energy blast. **'Self Growth'-Shorty was able to make himself grow after swallowing the Canine Cannon's attack. Arsenal. *'Metal Fists'-Although he lacks any weapons, Shorty has large metal fists who could send Rangers flying with single blows. Due to thier metal nature, they could also block blows from the Shadow Sabre . **'Energy Redirection'-Shorty can catch energy in his fists, close them, and then open them so the lasers would go flying back at the enemies. This was shown when the Rangers fired thier Deltamax Strikers and Jack's Delta Blasters but ended up feeling the pain themselves. Note *Shorty is a rare instance of a living villain on S.P.D. being destroyed rather than contained in card form. See Also * Devastation- Brother References Category:S.P.D. Category:Troobian empire Category:S.P.D. Monsters Category:Deceased PR Villains